


The Pretty Girl

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [16]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cemetery, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jack is a Tease, M/M, Mark is great, One Shot, Short & Sweet, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: Having to steal flowers from a random garden, Mark heads to the cemetery twice a week. One day, the owner of said garden catches him and demands to be taken to 'the nice young lady he sees so frequently'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ATTEMPTED FLUFF AND I GOT THE IDEA FROM A TUMBLR PROMPT. LMAO YEAH

Mark is short on money all the time. He needs to visit the cemetery twice a week as he promised his mother he would. He runs by this luscious garden with hundreds of beautiful flowers that he marvels at every time he walks his three-mile trip. 

Mark decides to steal from this garden one day. He takes a few flowers tucked away in the corner and uses them to take to the cemetery. It was a harmless thing to do. It was just taking something he needed that he figured the owners wouldn't notice.

One day became a second. A second became a third. Soon enough he was passing by to take a flower or two from the garden as he walked by toward the cemetery.

He did this as he grew older and even as he soon left the town after he graduated.

He visited at least once every two weeks as he was away at college. This time, however, he did have enough money to buy his own flowers and he long-forgot the little house with its vast garden. 

Then he returned for the holidays. 

* * *

 

-"Mom, I gotta go visit Dad!" Mark shouted as he grabbed his coat and scarf.

-"Alright! Be home by dinner!" His mother exclaimed from the kitchen. Mark placed a cap on his head and he let himself out of his childhood home. He could have taken his car, but he decided against it. He wanted to reminisce in old memories as he walked across town.

The autumn wind blew softly against him, occasional cold drifts making it through his large coat and thick scarf. He kept his head hunched inside his warm, mobile cocoon as he walked. He saw old stores and shops still standing and looking as modern as before. Mark noticed that the cracks in the pavements he used to skip across were still there. He breathed deeply as he remembered the joyous memories of living in this town.

As he continued his journey, he officially left the asphalt streets with shops and cars claiming them, and he reached the calm outskirts in which fields and plains began to spread. The forest was far from distance, but close enough for eye-gazing. He walked before he reached another set of houses that sat next to the cemetery. He knew his path by heart and he didn't even need to focus on it as he let hi legs lead him to his destination. 

Walking on, he realized that he forgot to buy flowers. Mark cursed at himself and walked along, wondering if he could pick a few dandelions by the graves and use them as substitutes. Little did he know, he was about to walk across the open sided of a house that had a large garden.

His memory caught up with him and he remembered the garden, staring at it like he once did when he was a little boy. Mark smiled and he walked along through the garden in which he collected a random amount of flowers, looked up at the still windows of the house, and carried on. He eventually reached the cemetery, unaware that a figure was crouching behind a set of Rose Bushes when he entered the garden.

* * *

 

Days passed and Mark returned, this time he drove. But instead, he stopped on the sidewalk next to the small space between two homes and he walked along to pick more flowers. He didn't check to see if anyone was watching, especially since a figure stood at the corner window and they stared down in curiosity at the strange man collecting flowers from his family's garden.

Mark continued on his path and eventually reached the cemetery where he spoke about his week and how he knew the holidays would end up being like. He laid the flowers to rest and he stood up, brushing himself off before returning to his car and driving back home.

The next week, Mark had returned and he continued to pick flowers. The figure at the doorway didn't feel like they needed to call the police since this stranger was doing no harm but to his garden.

-"Strange..." he whispered one evening when he stared from behind the screen door that led to the porch.

* * *

 

FInally, Mark did one last trip to visit the cemetery during his stay, a day before his flight left, and he walked once more. He enjoyed the walk and was greeted by little children as he left the town to the outskirts. When he reached the house again, he was surprised and shocked to hear gravel crunching as he picked his flowers.

-"Hi!" A man exclaimed happily, startling Mark. He dropped the flowers he was picking and stared at him with fear. "Oh don't be scared! I promise I won't call the cops or anything."

Mark stared with slight distrust, but he was relieved nonetheless.

-"Name's Jack." He said, sticking out his hand. He had fading green hair that seemed to match the mood of the day. The sky was cloudy and the wind was blowing ever so slightly. He stood at his height and he seemed like a very trustworthy person.

-"Mark." He replied as he shook the man's hand.

-"Beautiful flowers, aren't they?" Jack asked, marveling at the garden.

-"Y-yeah.." Mark said awkwardly, ashamed of the situation he found himself in.

-"Yeah... my family has taken care of this garden for years. I guess it's my burden now, haha." He chuckled. He had an Irish accent in his voice that Mark found deeply intriguing. 

-"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry. I figured nobody lived here anymore since I had never seen anybody--"

-"It's fine! You're fine! I'm glad someone loves this garden as much as I do." jack replied, throwing a hand to discard his apology. Mark smiled at his optimism. "In fact, I'll give you a few roses and a couple chrysanthemums, eh?" 

-"Oh no! No, please. It's fine, I'm the one intruding." Mark retorted.

-"No! It's not a problem, then you'll have to take me to meet that pretty girl you always go running off to." Jack said as he gathered his flowers.

-"Wait... what?"

Jack froze in his movements and laughed. He handed Mark the flowers, making him strangely fizzy inside.

-"Well, if you're taking these flowers from me all the time there must be some special somebody you deliver them to. C'mon, let me a least meet this nice, young woman." Jack insisted with a smile. Mark nervously gulped and felt guilty.

-"u-uh sure... this way.." He muttered.

Mark felt worse at the fact that he hadn't decided to mention he was: 1) Not entirely into woman. 2) They weren't being delivered to a girl at all. And 3) they were heading to a cemetery.

As they walked for a while, Jack hummed to a beat Mark had never heard of but he found quite delightful that once he realized they reached their destination, he didn't want it to stop.

-"Well this is an interesting spot for dates.." Jack said as he looked around. Mark led jack toward an old, gray tombstone with his father's details engraved on it. Mark sat down and placed the flowers respectfully at the base of the stone. 

Jack stared at the tombstone and back at Mark in shock. Then his face turned a crimson red.

-"Oh... oh god. I am... I didn't know..." Jack said as he stood there in shock. Mark patted the grass beside him and Jack slowly sat next to him.

-"Yeah... I take flowers for my father..." Mark explained. Jack stared at the grave apologetically and Mark chuckled. He patted Jack on the shoulder he stared at Mark with doe eyes.

-"S-sorry. I didn't mean to mock ye or anythin'."

-"You didn't." Mark replied with a small smile. "Sorry to disappoint you that there's no pretty girl."

-"N-no! Sorry. I give you my condolences." Jack added as he sat awkwardly there. They sat in silence for a long stretch of time and soon Mark helped him up to walk back to his house and wondrous garden.

* * *

 

When Mark returned the following holiday season, he was delighted to continue his trips and take Jack with him. Mark told Jack his story and likewise, apparently he did YouTube for a living and Mark admitted he wanted to start a hobby for that as well. They exchanged channels and featured one another frequently. 

Jack was around his age, if not younger, and he found himself in love with his garden and nature in general. The two clicked together pretty well and soon fell in love.

Jack apparently went to college not as far as Mark but close enough in which he'd drive back to stay at his home. Mark rarely did the same. The two were happy in one another's company and soon introduced each other to one another's families. The happy couple got engaged in July, they married late March. 

During the entirety of their relationship, neither failed to visit Mark's father's grave and they always took flowers from Jack's garden. It was a sweet gesture that carried on with them for the rest of their lives.

 _The End_ __:)

**Author's Note:**

> wuznt that sweet. awwww  
> *ignore the fact I haven't updated Running WIth The Wolves*


End file.
